


Animal Impulses

by GayCalculator



Series: Elder Rolls [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Elder Scrolls
Genre: BUT ITS NOT BAD DW, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Frottage, Large Breasts, Minor plot, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering, idk why im putting all these tags these are just two ladies fucking in an alley, non-toxic jealousy, orc women arm wrestling, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCalculator/pseuds/GayCalculator
Summary: After Khanit's arm wrestling rematch with a fellow orsimmer rival ends in a draw, she finds herself getting worked up with horny jealousy when said rival gets a bit too close to Rei. Though it seems Rei is more than happy to help calm her by getting fucked mostly away from prying eyes.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Elder Rolls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996864
Kudos: 2





	Animal Impulses

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after an event in the campaign where Khanit and Rei got into a good-natured bar fight with some other adventurers, Mondra and Azbag. Mondra's a 7'8 orc monk and I swoon for her. Also Khanit's a werewolf and a champion of Hircine if that wasn't clear either. I thought it would be a lot of fun to write Khanit getting jealous and wrecking Rei in an alley in a much more typical display of their bedroom dynamic lmao

It had started simply enough. The party was in the Lion's Mane Tavern, drinking and getting on with the other adventurers that gathered in the bar. Pitchers of ale were passed around and the atmosphere was full of song and merriment. There were few arguments but they ended in a short good-natured brawl or simply more drink. Drik was going on about his stories and comparing with the others around him, handing out autographs and even ending up with a few of his own in tow. Meanwhile, Aeren was engaged with some of the other more intellectual members in the room, enjoying the music of the bards while discussing everything from philosophy to assholes in the mages guild. Rei would have been with him most likely if she wasn’t by Khanít’s side watching her arm-wrestle Modra, the orc monk they had had a friendly bar fight with days ago. The arm-wrestling was apparently their new ‘rematch’. 

“Khanít’s a fucking beast!” 

“Mondra! Come on don’t fucking lose this!”

“Shut it! Lemme focus on beating her!”

“Not likely” Khanít grinned with a strain in her voice, sweat rolling down her face with grimaced teeth. The two women had pounded back pint after pint before their drinking contest turned to an arm-wrestling match following friendly smack talk and insults. 

“Come on barbarian is that all you got?” Mondra laughed roughly as another round of hollers from her groupies sounded. “Expected more from you!”

“Just wanted to give you a chance! Got spectators to impress don’t we” 

“Aye that’s true, but I’m starting to get bored!” 

Khanít pressed harder in retaliation and Rei heard something like a splintering noise. Mondra grimaced and lost some stamina but she started to recover. 

“MONDRA COME ON!” 

“KHANIT KICK HER ASS!” 

“Just a little more love,” Rei said low enough so only Khanít could hear, the elven woman had been watching the match like it was a crucial gladiatorial match, not saying much as she kept her hand to Khanít’s nondominant shoulder in silent support over the screams and chants around them. Rei, being a lightweight, had allowed herself one pint she nursed throughout their impromptu drinking match, trying her best to keep an eye on everyone in the room. She had some level of anxiety that Sanguine was there to influence them, but even if he was she didn’t see any threat. The Cleric could give her full attention to the match happening between the two musclebound orc women, trying not to focus on the fact it was making her just a tad hot and bothered. 

Mondra growled and pushed back on Khanít’s grasp, forcing the barbarian’s hand back a bit. There was another sound of cracking wood that went unnoticed. 

“You ain’t beatin’ me here monk!” Khanít forced back with a strain in her arm, the two forces meeting each other with equal force. There were more splintering sounds as pressure made the table buckle. 

“Wait I think the table’s about to-” Rei began to say before she was cut off by the sound of the table breaking in half under the two women’s arms, collapsing to the floor as their arms dropped and lost grip. “...And there it is.” 

The crowd didn’t seem to mind there was no clear winner now that they had a table to go insane about, shouting loudly throughout the tavern about what just went down. 

Rei and one of Mondra’s friends split the cost of the table and gave it to a waiter who brought the group another round of ale. Rei took hers and took a small drink as the others around her gulped it down in vigor. 

“Ah well so much for settling a rematch.” Khanít laughed as she and Mondra smashed their mugs together in good faith.

“Haha! Don’t think you have nothing to show!” Mondra replied with a grin. “Though a true rematch would involve Abzag and that Cleric of yours.” She cut her eyes over to the redheaded woman near them. 

“Oh, Rei? Well, she’s not normally one for roughhousing like us” Khanít began to explain after pulling her mug from her mouth, but when she opened her eyes Mondra wasn’t in front of her anymore. 

“So that was your first bar fight, was it Cleric?”

“Well, yes it was- I’m not normally one for such rough brawls but it was fun, though I don’t suppose I’d be much good in another fight,” Rei replied, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear as she glanced up at the orc who was even taller than she, standing almost 8 feet tall who took another drink. 

“I wouldn’t say that. You had quite a mean kick and not a bad punch for a pretty thing like you.” Mondra took Rei’s hand as if she was inspecting it closer.

“...Thank you. Khanít’s helped me hone my skills in hand to hand combat.” Rei blushed involuntarily even as she spoke so clinically. 

“I’m sure I could teach you a thing or two if you’d let me.” Mondra grinned, running a thumb over the cleric’s strong but delicate hand. 

Rei pulled it back, though trying to stay polite. 

“I’m afraid they would be lost on me, besides I’m not really one for moves like throwing someone into walls,” Rei replied, taking another drink. 

“Still mad about that eh?” Mondra laughed and leaned in a bit, confidently grinning at the elven cleric. “Well, I’d love the opportunity to get you against other walls, though this time in a much more...enjoyable way.” She looked Rei up and down before pulling back. 

Khanít felt her blood boil as she clenched a fist around the mug of ale, potentially snapping it if she hadn’t been tired from the match. She knew logically that Mondra didn’t know they were together, but on some level, she felt Mondra might not exactly care. Regardless she felt like the wolf within her was about to jump out hearing such forward flirts directed at her lover with clear intent. The image that came of Rei kissing someone else, not just Mondra, anyone who wasn’t her made her want to grab the Cleric and show everyone who she belonged to, who her mate was. She knew there were lovebites left under the cleric’s silky dress, bruises from Khanít’s strong grasp, even scratches that bled a bit, and Khanít just wished she could show them. Though the band around Rei’s arm was always a reminder to her that Rei felt the same way.

But that wasn’t going to stop Khanít from her animal impulses. 

“Mondra! This guy has a job for us!” Abzag shouted over, making the monk pull her attention away from Rei and towards her companion. 

“Seems I’m needed elsewhere.” Mondra pulled away with a final grin before turning to Khanít. “Why don’t you two come check it out, we could use the extra hands” She then turned and left, elbowing her way through the crowd around them. 

“I um- Khanít do you want-” Rei began to say, looking towards her lover and trying to flush the exchange out of her mind. Despite the fact she loved Khanít and Khanít alone, she hadn’t gotten any better at controlling how flustered she got towards advancements. But before she could finish she was pulled forward, dropping her ale on the ground in surprise, though it wasn’t the only ale that had been spilled. 

She felt Khanít’s hand on her ass, groping her through the fabric enough to make the silky cloth bunch up in her hand. Khanít’s hand was around her waist, holding her close to her lover who seemed to envelop her with a possessive hold, only emphasized by the fire in Khanít’s gaze. Khanít’s hands slowly started to traverse Rei’s body, finding their way closer and closer to her tits while the hand on her ass moved to her exposed thigh. They were fully surrounded by people She felt her face immediately go pink. 

“K-Khanít we’re in-”

“Don’t care,” Khanít growled in her ear. They were surrounded by people, people that could have eyes for Rei. Her hand moved under the slit of fabric in Rei’s dress to grip her inner thigh. 

“There are people everywhere-” Rei’s voice trembled as she felt her blood run hot. She never thought she would do something so...lewd so publicly, but she couldn’t help but feel weak when Khanít looked at or touched her the way she was right now. “S-someone’s going to-” 

“It’s taking all I can to stop myself from fucking you right here Eirei,” Khanít said in a low voice, her thumb brushing against the fabric of Rei’s panties as she groped her thigh tighter. Rei pressed her thighs together around Khanít’s hand and felt her legs go weaker, leaning into Khanít’s chest. Khanít’s thumb then brushed against Rei’s nipple, hardening through the fabric to peek out just enough for it to be apparent. Anyone aware enough to look at them at that moment would’ve been able to make out what was going on. “All mine…Want them all to know you’re mine.” 

Rei’s legs opened slowly, giving Khanít room to press her hand between Rei’s legs, the fabric getting wetter by the moment. She let out a shaky breath as she did so, tightening her grip on Khanít’s shirt.   
“Khanít…” Rei whispered again, feeling like they were going to draw attention at any moment. She then caught view of Mondra, glancing over to them without any ill-intent, but not ignorant to what was happening. The fire in Rei’s belly surged, and she moved to kiss Khanít properly, arms wrapping around her neck as she leaned into a deep kiss. 

Khanít kissed back immediately, moving her fingers against Rei’s cunt and bringing the other hand to grip the back of Rei’s head, fingers tangled in her curls. She felt Rei whimper against the kiss, the reserved Cleric melting under her touch. Khanít bit her bottom lip and brushed her tongue against Rei’s lips, but instead of parting them, the blushing cleric pulled away only to hide her face in Khanít’s shoulder, too flustered for her own good. Her thighs tightened around Khanít’s hand again as her heart beat fast, both the women becoming fixed on each other’s needs. 

“S-somewhere else…” Khanít heard Rei whisper, her warm voice airy and full of need. 

A quick look around said that the pathway to the entrance and exit was much too full, and even then the castle where they were staying was too far to be conducive to satisfying their itch. There was definitely not an open room unless someone was kind enough to loan it to them for a few hours, but considering the fact it was Mondra’s group who was staying there, needless to say, that wasn’t much of an option. 

Rei felt Khanít’s grip around her arm and her feet move quickly as Khanít pulled her to somewhere. She was a bit tipsy at that point as well as drunk on Khanít’s affections so she didn’t pay much mind, only following her lover in stride. She hadn’t noticed Mondra was still keeping an eye on them.

“Haha! Well good for those two.” Mondra grinned, nodding off her congratulations to her fellow orsimmer sister. 

Rei gasped as she felt the cool night air hit her moments before she was pressed up against a stone wall, trapped between Khanít’s body. Her lover’s hands found their place on her breast and thigh and their kissing resumed for a moment before Rei realized where they were. 

“W-wait here?” She asked with heavy breaths, looking around to see they were in an alley between the tavern and a shop next door. The moon was high in the sky and covered with stars and the night air was soothing, especially compared to the intense heat inside the Tavern. While she could still hear people nearby, the darkness around them hid them from view, and thankfully she didn’t hear anyone else in the alley with them, but it still felt so exposed. However, the feeling between her legs was starting to make Rei think she didn’t so much mind that. 

“Why not?” Khanít asked with a short grunt, preoccupied with groping her lover and trying to leave kisses on her neck but was stopped by Rei’s high necked collar. 

“Someone could see” Rei gasped in response, feeling her body shiver as Khanít’s hand returned to its place between her thighs. 

“Don’t care. If you’re worried I’ll make them go another way.” Khanít didn’t need to say she promised for Rei to believe her entirely. “Don’t wanna wait anymore.” She began to rub her thick and rough fingers against the fabric over her cunt, making Rei’s knees buckle and spread her legs further. 

The next time their lips met, they didn’t part until both women were out of breath, tongues moving in sync and nibbling bites spurring the other forward. Khanít slipped a finger inside of Rei’s wet cunt, the other woman naturally very tight, as well as the fact Khanít’s fingers were thicker than the Cleric’s, meaning she had to be relatively gentle. Rei felt them move in and out of her as she drew in sharp breaths, her knees shaking a bit as she still grew used to the sensation of having something inside her. After a couple of thrusts, Khanít replaced her hand with her muscular thigh, but not before pulling Rei’s panties to the side and exposing her. Rei moaned aloud as she felt the pressure against her clit and jerked her hips forward in response, forgetting to control her voice. It was almost too audible before Khanít pressed her hand against the Cleric’s mouth. 

“If you want to stay hidden then be quiet,” Khanít growled with a smirk. “Unless you want someone to watch.” 

Rei shook her head and moved Khanít’s hand from her mouth to her throat, feeling her lover’s strong hands against it. 

“This is just for you,” Rei replied softly and gave a small squeeze around Khanít’s hands, feeling the pressure around her neck. “If I get too loud…” 

Khanít felt the wolf in her howl with animalistic delight as she ground her thigh up against Rei’s cunt, watching how the refined elven woman reacted with another roll of her hips trying to satisfy her urges. The way she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut told Khanít she was trying to behave. 

“Then I’ll make it count.” Khanít’s free hand groped her roughly, her hand big enough to squeeze her roughly, her nipple hardening between her fingers from the temperature change and stimulation. In their kiss she felt Rei gasp as she continued to roll her hips against Khanít’s thigh, moving faster as she felt the tension build and build. Her skirt had been completely pulled to the side and her wetness began to drip down her inner thighs, making contact with the high stocking boots she wore. It was that sliver of thigh between her stockings and skirt that always seemed to be teasing Khanít, even if it was supposed to help with mobility, or so Rei claimed. 

Every time Rei moaned just a bit too loudly, Khanít squeezed the hand around the Cleric’s throat just a bit and the noise promptly stopped. It made Khanít feel so powerful, to have a warrior like Rei become putty in her grasp. It was also always power that Rei was willing to give up to her lover, though she could take it back whenever she wanted. She remembered the time she had choked Rei as she orgasmed, leaving small bruises on her throat which she later saw the Cleric’s touch linger until they vanished in the days after as if she was remembering her lover’s touch. Khanít marked her in other ways with hickies and bites, though nearly always covered by the high collar of Rei’s dress. While Khanít wished she could show off those marks, the cuff around Rei’s arm did the job plenty well. 

After Khanít squeezed down particularly roughly to stifle Rei’s louder cries as the pressure building inside her threatened to break, Khanít felt Rei pull her now loose hand away from her throat. In a moment of clarity, Khanít was afraid maybe it had been too hard, but that fear was dashed when she saw how Rei reached for the buttons that kept her dress up and tugged it free, the top half of the dress falling to expose herself. Khanít loved how Rei’s body was far from ‘perfect’, her milky skin decorated with its own set of scars and a few marks like the dot under her bottom lip. She also wore a nude, soft fabric bra that supported her, still malleable to Khanít’s touch and comfortable enough that Rei slept in it, though only on the nights they didn’t make love. It wasn’t like the seductive red undergarments Khanít had bought to surprise Rei that time as that bra was lacey and sheer fabric, and while Khanít loved wearing it in that context, she didn’t think she could wear something like it so regularly in place of her chest wrappings. Yes, this bra was far more practical, but it was still in Khanít’s way. 

Before Rei could say anything, both of Khanít’s hands squeezed her tits, moving her bra to the side so Rei’s tits were exposed, the size of them now unhindered. Her brown nipples hardened quickly as they came into contact with the night air, making it easier for Khanít to tweak and rub. Khanít may have had large tits like her lovers, sensitive to touch and stimulation, but Rei was on another level. She wasn’t sure why she was so sensitive, a fact revealed when she had been drawn to climax by Khanít simply using her mouth on them. Regardless, Khanít adored it. Khanít kissed her exposed neck, finding places to bite new marks into her skin that turned dark as they bruised. Rei sighed as she felt her marks. Then, keeping Rei’s cunt against her thigh where the Cleric continued to grind against her, she squeezed her tits together and brought them to her mouth.

This time Rei had to cover her mouth to stop her cries as her lover began to lick and suck her nipples, biting down gently with the sensitive bud between her teeth and pinching the one remaining untouched. Khanít hummed in delight as she heard Rei’s labored breathing, her hand behind Khanít’s head as if to encourage her to do more. She would rapidly flick her tongue over the bud before she sucked, gently but enough that it made Rei jolt and tremble. Khanít tried to give both equal attention as Rei continued to grind against her, savoring every desperately needy noise the cleric made as her fingers brushed through her hair and encouraged her even more. 

Rei began to let out a loud moan before she managed to bite down on her own hand to stifle it as her hips jerked erratically as she came against Khanít’s thigh, going limp and relying on the strong orc to hold her. She wrapped her arms around Khanít and buried her lover's face between her soft tits, momentarily robbing Khanít of her ability to breathe, but it wasn’t like she cared. 

“Want more?” Khanít asked with a low voice as if she already knew the answer after she was free. Rei nodded and whimpered in response, not trusting her voice when she was like this. Khanít pulled away to admire her work. Rei with her tits out and legs spread, undergarments shoved to the side in a fit of frenzy as her body blushed and shook, her golden eyes full of love and need for her alone. 

Khanít knelt down and looked up at Rei with a grin on her face. 

“What are you doing?” Rei asked, brushing her fingers through Khanít’s hair in silent praise, her voice sounding soft and almost innocent. 

“It ain’t obvious?” Khanít laughed before she grabbed both of Rei’s thighs and hoisted them over her shoulders. Rei yelped as Khanít then grabbed her waist and pulled her forward while standing up. 

Khanít kept Rei’s back pressed against the wall, she pressed her mouth to Rei’s soaked and sensitive cunt, tasting her on her tongue and licking into her without much of a moment's rest. Rei’s thighs squeezed around Khanít’s head like a vice in desperation, her legs locked around her lover as she tried to keep herself supported. Khanít tasted every bit of her, sucking and ever so gently nibbling her clit until Rei twitched and stifled her moans. Her tongue delved deep inside, tongue finding her most sensitive spots and just like in battle, didn’t hold back on her ‘attack’. Khanít could feel how Rei tightened around her tongue as pressure built rapidly, pleasure washing over her in waves that made the cleric feel limp. Rei tried to keep herself sturdy but found it difficult to do so, her core feeling weaker by the moment. Khanít tightened her grip on her thighs before reaching up and hugging Rei against her, arms wrapped around her lower back. 

Rei arched her back and felt a tear roll down her cheek from how overstimulated she felt, everything Khanít did caused another surge of electricity through her body. In a way Rei was still understanding her own body when she was like this, learning that she didn’t know when one orgasm stopped and the next one started, though it seemed like Khanít knew her even better than she did. 

“That's three.” Khanít grinned, her voice a low growl before she leaned in again, aiming for a fourth climax for her lover who was effectively gone in a haze of pleasure. 

“R-really?” Was all Rei could choke out as another tear rolled down her cheek, blinking them away as she gasped for an even breath. Khanít licked into her slowly, as if it was an apology for her rough treatment leading up to it. Rei rolled her hips and relaxed before her back shot up in an arch and she whimpered, a few more tears falling as she climaxed one last time. After the tension broke she felt herself go limp as Khanít lowered her down. She stumbled, almost falling before Khanít caught her, holding her against her chest and looking down at all she had done, utterly satisfied. 

“You alright?” Khanít laughed softly, gently brushing Rei’s hair, seeing how the braided bun she normally wore had completely fallen out. Her body felt so warm and the pink blush had spread across her skin. 

“Mmhm” Rei mumbled into Khanít’s shoulder, trying to remember how her body functioned, still limp in the other woman’s arms. 

“Wanna use cure wounds on yourself just for good measure?” Khanít teased as she began to help Rei redress, fixing her bra and pulling her dress back up to latch it closed.

“Hey I’m not that weak,” Rei replied with a hint of adorable annoyance, playfully hitting Khanít on the chest. “And I honestly don’t need you to carry me…” she began to say before she wobbled trying to stable herself. Khanít just laughed. 

“I’ll just help for good measure while we go back to the castle.” 

“You don’t want to stay here? You were having such a good time and all.” Rei’s voice sounded soft, a bit of fear coming back that she may ruin their fun due to her reserved nature, or rather tendency to be a ‘stick in the mud’. 

“Aeren can keep an eye on Drik and I’ve already hit my peak by breaking a table and fucking my girlfriend in an alley.” Khanít laughed again and then grinned. “Besides, I think maybe you’ve had a bit too much to drink, lightweight.” 

“What do you mean? I’ve only had a bit of-” Rei began to question, embarrassed at being called a lightweight again, but knowing she was far from drunk. Then she realized what Khanít was getting at. “Pretty clever lie there love.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Khanít put her arm around Rei’s waist and began to walk towards the door, but Rei stopped her momentarily. 

“Wait, Khanít, just one thing.” 

“Oh, what is it?” 

“I...I’m sorry if the interaction I had with Mondra made you- well...I guess made you feel hurt or threatened...I didn’t know how to-” 

“Don’t worry you have nothing to apologize for, I got a bit too carried away with my jealousy, and well- I’m just afraid of losing you in any capacity,” Khanít admitted, blushing a bit herself and meaning every word. 

Rei cupped her cheek and then kissed her gently. 

“You don’t need to worry about any of that.” She reassured, stroking her lover’s cheek. “I love you Khanít.” 

Neither of them was used to saying such a phrase and meaning every syllable, butterflies still in their stomachs. 

“I love you too Eirei.” 

Drik entirely bought that Rei had simply drunk too much and laughed good-naturedly, giving the Cleric a bit of a hard time with his laughs. If Aeren was suspicious of something, he didn’t say anything and simply wished them a good night. Khanít caught a glance at Mondra as the pair left, feeling entirely satisfied with her work. Mondra flashed her a thumbs up. 

Khanít ended up bridal carrying Rei back to their room in the castle quarters, much to Rei’s weak protests. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I love posting these and honestly I'm happy to listen to any requests or ideas in the comments or sent my way on gaycalculator on tumblr if any returning readers want to see more of stuff like this! If you like my writing please consider checking out my work Ghosts of Aetroth!


End file.
